nanafandomcom-20200213-history
Yasushi Takagi
Yasushi Takagi (高木泰士 Takagi Yasushi), commonly known by his nickname Yasu (ヤス), is the drummer in the punk band, Black Stones. He handles most of the business in the band. Yasu previously studied to be a Paralegal, but eventually gave it up and moved to Tokyo to support the band. Yasu is the long-time friend of Ren Honjo. They were in two bands together, Brute and Blast. Biography When he was little both of his parents were killed in a car accident and he went to live in the same orphanage as Ren. Though he was adopted by the Tagaki couple while still in grade school (at age of 9), they still remained close as brothers. Later he became the drummer for Ren's band Brute. He is older then others, only one of them who has higher education and their band's leader, so Nobu sometimes teases him by calling him "old man". In high school he dated Reira but he was jealous of Reira's feelings for Takumi, which he later relates as the reasons for their break up. Ever since he met Nana, Yasu has been an older brother figure for Nana O. and sometimes Nobu, and acted as Nana's "guardian" when she arrived in Tokyo. While he admits to being in love with her, he baits Ren to rekindle their love for each other. Ren says that Yasu "always stood back and let Ren have what ever he wanted" to Reira in chapter 53. Nana realizes that Yasu will always consider Ren's feelings first, and the reason Yasu will never pursue his feelings for Nana is not that he is "a prude" or loves her like a sister but because she is Ren's girlfriend. He looks after her in place of Ren, who can not. He is in a budding romance with Miu to the surprise of Ren and others, who thought he would date Reira again. When Nana sees him with Miu having breakfast she immediately assumes they had sex and is obviously hurt by this thought, avoiding Yasu and even comically screaming that she does not care who he sleeps with after he asks her if she is alright (he was referring to the hangover she was complaining of when she entered his room). Physical appearance Yasu formerly had a full head of hair, but shaved it off one day and has so since. Many people jokingly call him "Baldy" for this reason. He is almost always seen wearing shades. When not wearing them, he is revealed to have sharp eyes, and thin eyebrows, giving him a somewhat menacing appearance. He is often seen wearing a scorpion ring. Yasu often wears suits, or other formal, business-like clothes. Unlike the other members of his band, Yasu's style more similar to "Mods". He has five piercings in his left ear, one in his nose, and four in his right ear. Sometimes, his is seen with one on his eyebrow. Personality and traits Though his appearance at first might make him look a bit scary, at heart he's a very trustworthy and caring person. He is probably the most selfless, mature, and thoughtful person of the main cast. He usually is quite serious though and speaks in a quite monotone voice. Relationships Family Ren Honjo Ren is a close friend of Yasu's and the two grew up in the same orphanage together. Yasu continued to look out for Ren through their childhood years and is the one who convinced Ren to head to Tokyo with Trapnest. Ren had made up multiple jokes about Yasu that had caused misunderstandings. Such as, that Yasu is an Aquarius, and the other–an unconfirmed lie–is that the reason Yasu shaved his head is that he had grown a bald spot the size of a ten yen coin. Naoki Fujieda Naoki, Yasu, Takumi and Reira attended the same school and Naoki treats him as a friend. Nana Osaki Though Yasu is in love with Nana and has strong feelings for her he stays good friends with her because he knows that Ren loves her. Ren is like a brother to him, so he cannot to betray him and act on is feelings for Nana. Reira Serizawa Yasu and Reira began dating each other in high school. Their relationship started when Reira brought Yasu to her house after a party. They subsequently have sex, even though Yasu saw how Reira felt about Takumi. Yasu often came to pick Reira up after band practice, and she appeared very infatuated with him. However, they split up when Reira decided to go to Tokyo with Trapnest. Yasu seemed upset, but stayed at home to study to become a lawyer. Years later, Reira learns that Yasu has moved to Tokyo for Blast. Despite seeming perturbed at the time, later she asks Shin for Yasu's phone number when she finds out about Takumi's engagement. Yasu gave her his address and allowed her inside, before he left. Reira listened to Eric Clapton's "Layla" and waited for him to return. However, Yasu decided to tell Takumi where she was. Nobuo Terashima Yasu and Nobuo have a relationship where Yasu acts as a older brother figure. Miu Shinoda Although it is implied that their relationship was built out of convenience (Yasu to give Nana independence and Miu because she thought Yasu was stable). She is shown to possess some jealous feelings when she sees Shion wearing the same ring Yasu had. Although she was initially reluctant to have sex with Yasu, she gives in, feeling pressure that Nana might snatch him away. Miu reveals to Hachi that she would stop cutting herself-- because she did not want to upset Yasu. In the future (manga), it is seen that Miu and Yasu remain together. Shion Shion is known as "Yasu's girl" among the Blast fans. She has been his loyal fan since his days in the band, Brute. It is often implied that they dated at some point, although their relationship is mostly left ambiguous. They keep in close contact, since she handles most of Blast's fan events. She also helps him take care of his mother, who thinks that Shion is his girlfriend. Anime portrayal Yasu is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara (Japanese) and Brian Drummond (English) in the Nana anime. Film portrayal Yasushi is portrayed by Tomomi Maruyama in the two live-action films of Nana. Behind the scenes *Yasu first appears in the Nana Osaki's prologue chapter. *Yasu's favorite brand of cigarettes is Black Stones which is the origin of the band name. In the Viz Media English version, it is named "Blast" and the scene which depicted the naming of the band was omitted. Appearances *''Nana'' **Manga ***Nana – Nana Osaki **Anime *Nana (film) *''Nana 2'' *Nana (video game) *''Nana: Everything Is Controlled by the Great Demon King!?'' *''Nana: Live Staff Mass Recruiting! Beginners Welcome'' Category: Characters Category: Males Category:A to Z Category:Brute members Category:Black Stones members Category:Tokyo residents Category:Musicians